Thermoplastics have been used extensively to prepare articles that have to high performance mechanical properties, e.g. endure constant mechanical stresses. In particular, thermoplastics used in the housings for small, lightweight personal electronics devices, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, and the like, which are opened frequently and are subject to the accompanying mechanical stress, must provide a high degree of fatigue resistance. However, for practical applications, thermoplastic materials used in these applications require a balance of properties to be useful. For example, thermoplastic materials used in such articles must have suitable melt flow properties in order to permit manufacturing molded articles with thin thickness dimensions and complex shapes. However, such thermoplastic materials must have the ability to achieve deep, dark, and/or bright colors, and at the same maintain the necessary mechanical and melt flow performance.
Previous products using standard polycarbonates do not have sufficient ductile/brittle transition temperatures and impact properties. Standard polycarbonate blend compositions also do not possess the appropriate balance of mechanical properties, melt flow properties and the ability to achieve a deep black color, deep dark colors and bright white colors. For example, many of the currently used polycarbonate compositions when utilized in molded articles, such as extrusion molded articles, have parallel line defects, alternatively referred to as “streaks,” manifested as parallel lines coincident with the direction of extrusion.
Accordingly, there remains a need for compositions that have good mechanical properties and melt flow properties with the ability to achieve deep black, deep dark colors and bright white colors. This and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.